Academy Of the Dead
by x-SystemRestore
Summary: It all happened so fast. Before we knew it, the world now belonged to the dead. - Slight gore, violence, some romance
1. Prologue

**A/N **_So I've decided to rewrite this. I didn't exactly have a direction for where the previous version I uploaded would go, so I ended up deleting it. I got inspired to continue this because of my crossover fanart between Vampire Knight and High School of the Dead. Plus, the simply GORGEOUSLY written Walking Dead game was just...AMAZING. If you didn't cry at the end of that game or at least shed a tear, you're heartless :C Nah I'm kidding. But seriously...I was depressed for reals for quite a while after I watched a playthrough of the game on YouTube. I have NEVER been that attached to any cast of fictional characters to that degree. _

_Anyways...aside from all that, a lot of people on DA and on FB have stated that they would love to see a fanfiction on the crossover, so here it is. *again* _

_However, this won't be a true "crossover" with HOTD because I'm only going to be using the zombie plotline, nothing else. HOTD doesn't own zombies or anything afterall. :p  
That being said, please enjoy and leave a review if you would like to see more. _

_One last note before I leave...this will get gory and there will be slightly mature themes in here, but I will still keep it at the "T" rating level. If I need to make things explicit for the sake of the story, then I'll bump this up to an M rating. _

* * *

**Academy Of The Dead**

**Prologue**

_"Please...don't let me become one of them, Kiryuu-kun. I don't want my parents to see me like one of them..." _

All he could hear in his head after that was the sound of a gunshot going off, the gunshot produced by his Bloody Rose.

What was going on?

How did all of this happen?

How did the world change so rapidly?

Today wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Today was supposed to be like any other day...him attending classes, falling asleep during them, receiving an earful from the teachers, patrolling the academy grounds at night...the usual stuff, but nothing like this.

Their bloodstained teeth suddenly appeared in his head. No...not the fanged, sharp teeth of a vampire...the horrifically blunt, normal teeth of those things...

What were you to even call them?

He thought that vampires were beasts in human form, but he wanted to take it all back after he saw what he had this day.

"...Zero?"

One soft gasp and his lilac eyes shot open. His body relaxed a bit when he saw that it was only Yuuki in front of him.

The young pureblood looked down at him worriedly, kneeling down as she touched his forehead. "You're starting to a get a slight fever. Are you sure you're okay?"

Zero panted softly, still reeling from the shock of the horrors he witnessed earlier in the day. He turned his head slightly to look out the dirty windowpane of the abandoned warehouse they were in.

The sun was quickly setting behind the soft rolling hills, painting the skies in a burning orange red color.

"I'm fine," he reiterated, turning his head back towards Yuuki. He eyed her clothes and saw her white night class uniform stained in dark red smears of blood, evidence of her struggles with those _things._

Yuuki noticed his gaze and sheepishly she laughed. "This is nothing...don't worry about me." Her expression grew worried again as she leaned forward towards him. Her fingers went to a rather sizable bite mark he had on his neck.

Zero drew away slightly like an injured baby animal, even when she didn't make contact. "I'm fine," he muttered.

"Don't lie," Yuuki stated, "your fever's getting worse."

She looked around her and spotted a shattered fragment of glass lying a few feet away from her.

Zero saw her pick it up and hold her hand out as she sliced her palm cleanly with the edge of the sharp glass. He widened his eyes at what she was doing, but before he could speak, she moved in close and silenced him with her finger.

"Just drink it. You're the only one I have by my side now...I can't lose you too."

Zero felt her edge his lips apart with the tip of her finger before she placed her bloody palm over his mouth. Instantly, her scent along with the taste of her blood, sent him into bloodlust. His eyes turned a glowing red as he grabbed her wrist and hungrily lapped at the blood pouring from her hand.

Yuuki watched him drink up her blood and waited until the red glow in his eyes disappeared. She pulled her hand back and whispered, "just come to me if you need blood."

"But-"

"I am a pureblood. In case you forgot." She smiled at him. "Our blood has medicinal properties."

Zero brought his hand up to wipe away at the excess blood on his lips. He let out an awkward cough. "Tha-"

Before he could thank her, there was a distant sound of hands banging on a metal door.

Their attention immediately went towards the one door in the whole warehouse. From the other side, they could hear a low, lifeless groaning.

"Already?" Zero asked, pulling out Bloody Rose from his coat and pulling it back, clearing it.

"There's no safe place anywhere in this town. They keep finding us."

"I don't think there's a safe place left anymore..." Zero pulled out a spare round of bullets and shoved it into the bottom of his gun until it clicked.

Yuuki furrowed her brow as the banging sounds grew, indicating that they were intent on coming through into the warehouse. She gripped Artemis tightly. "Zero...? What are they?" she asked, fright creeping into her voice.

The door burst open, unleashing a horde of them...the monsters that fed on living flesh, but were dead themselves.

They growled and roared as they staggered towards them.

Zero raised his gun and simply stated, "I don't know. But they aren't humans anymore...nor are they vampires."

* * *

**A/N **_Please review if you would like to see more! _


	2. Dead Rising

**A/N **_Thanks for the all the interest shown! Hopefully we can get this ball rolling ~ _

* * *

**Academy Of the Dead**

**Day 2 - Dead Rising  
**

"Sleeping again?"

Zero lazily opened up his eyes at the sound of a familiar female voice. He felt Lily nibble on his hair again as he sat up. Gently he pushed her head away and saw Yori standing next to the barn doors.

"What is it?" he asked, brushing hay from his clothes and hair.

"The headmaster wanted you for something. He said it's urgent," Yori replied in her usual monotone voice.

"I got it." Zero narrowed his lilac colored eyes in annoyance, which he tried to hide, but failed at doing. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't you?" she replied back, not missing a beat.

Zero bit back his tongue, not expecting that answer from her. Wordlessly he got up to his feet and walked past her. "Thanks," he muttered, leaving her.

"Anytime...actually-"

He stopped and turned around. "What?"

Yori held her arm and asked softly, "Yuuki...do you speak with her anymore?"

Zero stared at her for a while before stuffing his hands into his pockets. "That's none of your business."

"Of course. That's between you and her...I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, clearing her throat.

"You don't need to apologize. You didn't know." Zero replied, watching her hesitating motions. She seemed uneasy. "Is something wrong?"

"Yuuki...Yuuki still cares about you Kiryuu-kun. She still cares greatly for you and thinks about you everyday! That's why-"

"I should go talk to her?" Zero finished up for her.

Yori pursed his lips, unable to tell what the silver haired boy was thinking just by the tone of his voice. "She'd like it."

"Are you two...still friends?"

"Yes."

"Even though you know she's a vampire?"

"That doesn't change a thing."

Zero glanced at the young girl again. "You're being too naive," he muttered right before he walked away.

Yori simply stood there, a distressed expression clearly across her face. "Kiryuu-kun!" she suddenly shouted, drawing his attention.

The pale boy stopped in his tracks and stood there, waiting for Yori to speak.

"I-I know you're a vampire hunter. So then...are you willing to kill Yuuki as well?"

He didn't answer her and instead walked away silently, leaving her there beside the stables alone.

Yori watched him until he disappeared down the soft hill towards the main school grounds. She lowered her soft brown eyes to the ground, finding Zero's usual coldness to be unusually hurtful this time around.

* * *

_"This isn't some game you can dabble in. This is real. This is reality." _

She could still remember his cold tone, the way his lilac colored eyes glared at her impassively, the way he looked at her as if she were some stranger to him.

Yuuki let out a pained sigh and closed her eyes as she tried to go back to sleep. She tried not to let Zero's words get to her, but that was easier said than done. It was not the way that he spoke to her, but rather, the way he treated her. Yuuki knew that things would never be the same as before she returned to being a vampire. Those innocent days...

She settled into her bed to sleep again, but as soon as she began nodding off the door to her room opened.

It was Aidou.

"Yuuki?" he asked, cautiously waking her. "Someone's here to see you."

"Eh?" Yuuki sat up, immediately fully awake. "Really? Who?"

"Kiryuu," Aidou simply answered, rubbing his own eyes as if he had just gotten up as well. "What could he possibly want at this hour? Isn't he supposed to be in class anyways?" the blond vampire grumbled under his breath.

The female pureblood's heart raced when she heard Zero's name. Unexpectedly, she found herself becoming excited at the prospect of meeting him. She quickly jumped out of bed and began undressing, forgetting that Aidou was still in the room.

He exclaimed loudly, "don't start stripping when I'm still here!" Aidou covered his eyes with his hand, blushing furiously as Yuuki nearly pulled off her nightgown.

"O-Oh! Sorry, I didn't realize you were still here, Senpai."

Aidou grumble an embarrassed 'whatever' and awkwardly left her room.

Yuuki waited until she heard the soft click of the door until she pulled off her nightgown and got dressed in her uniform. As she snapped on the cuffs on her white jacket, she ran over to the vanity in her room and quickly brushed her hand through her long brown hair and straightened out her bangs. Halfway through, she suddenly realized what she was doing.

She scoffed at herself, blushing. "You're pathetic, Yuuki. It's not like you're trying to impress him."

Shaking her head, Yuuki picked Artemis off from the vanity and strapped it to her leg. Surely Zero must have come to the Moon dorms on behalf of the Chairman. There was no way he would just waltz in here with no real reason.

Yuuki left her room and strode down the halls of the dorm before making her way into the entrance hall of the building. There, she immediately spotted the silver haired vampire hunter, his hands in his pockets, his back turned to her.

She gently cleared her throat, trying not to startle him, although she knew that Zero was not the type to be startled so easily.

He turned around towards her at the sound. Once again, his lilac eyes showed nothing, but an empty coldness towards her as he looked up at her. "The Chairman wanted to meet with both of us," he stated.

"O-Oh?" Yuuki silently cursed at herself for stuttering in front of him. _'Keep your composure, Yuuki.'_ she told herself. "Is it important?"

"If it wasn't, do you think he'd call to meet both of us?" Zero muttered, heading for the door.

"R-Right..." Yuuki whispered, mentally cursing again at the stupid question she asked him. She followed him out, but stopped when he did.

Zero held open the door for her, but Yuuki did not realize it until he tilted his head slightly, silently telling her to leave first.

The brunette stammered unintelligently before muttering a soft 'sorry' at him before quickly walking past him. Yuuki felt her heart thumping away inside of her chest as she walked down the path in front of the Moon dorms. Behind her, she heard Zero close the dorm's door and follow her.

Things were definitely awkward between them.

Yuuki did not really expect him to show her some sort of gentlemanly manners by doing something like holding the door open for her, which was why she stood there looking like an idiot in front of him. She did not expect him to do anything like that, especially with how cold he was acting towards her.

She glanced back at him, only to find that he was staring off to the side of the road. A tight feeling grew in her throat at the realization forming inside of her head.

He was distancing himself from her.

Yuuki lowered her ruby red colored eyes to the ground, this revelation bugging her to no end. She desperately wanted to go back to the time when things were _normal_.

She whipped around, sharply turning on her heels.

Zero stopped when he noticed her stopping in the middle of the road. "What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Stop that!" she suddenly shouted.

He narrowed his eyes at her in confusion.

Before he could get a word in to comment on her strange behavior, Yuuki cut in. "Why are you acting like this?" she asked desperately.

"Like what?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" Yuuki walked up to him, angry and confused, sad and frightened. "Yes, I'm a pureblood vampire, but how does that change anything? I'm still Yuuki!" Her voice changed, almost sounding as if she was close to breaking down in tears. "I'm still...Yuuki! So..." she dropped her head, "stop looking at me like I'm some kind of stranger because I'm not..."

Zero looked down at her and finally responded, "you really think that's the reason why...?"

"Huh?"

Yuuki looked up at him, only to see that unchanged cold gaze staring down at her. Her big red eyes were shimmering with tears, only to go ignored by Zero.

"You being a pureblood vampire means nothing to me anymore." He walked past her, never providing a real answer to her main concern.

She breath quickened as she forced down the tight feeling in her throat. When the first tear slipped down her cheek, Yuuki quickly wiped it away. She told herself that this was not the time to start crying, especially in front of Zero.

"What a fool," she whispered softly, knowing that Zero was too far away to hear her. _"What did you even expect, Yuuki? Of course things can never be the same as they were." _

She did not know how long she was standing there, but she eventually brought herself back to reality. As she wiped away at her wet eyes, Yuuki heard a distant, sharp scream.

Quickly, the pureblood turned around, only to come face to face with the decomposing face of a day class student.

Yuuki let out a horrified scream in response. She stumbled back and fell, only to have the student quickly jump on her. Confused and frightened, Yuuki whimpered and grabbed at the shoulders of the student, keeping her away.

"Get...away!" Yuuki shouted, mustering up all of her strength and shoving the female student off of her.

The vampire stood up on her feet, gasping for air as she pulled out Artemis from its hold. She released the anti-vampire weapon until it grew into it's full scythe form. Protectively, she held the weapon in front of her, putting some distance between her and the student.

_"A Level E?" _ she wondered to herself, warily watching the day class student growling at her animalistically. Yuuki clenched her teeth and let out a frightened sound when the student growled, peeling back her gray lips to reveal her bloodied mouth.

"I'm ordering you to stop!" Yuuki shouted, attempting to talk some sense into the student. "You're supposed to be in class!"

When the student seemed to be unresponsive to her demands, Yuuki drew back until her back met a tree. She tightly clenched her fists around Artemis and widened her eyes when the student lunged at her, teeth bared and bony hands attempting to claw at her skin.

Yuuki let out a cry and swung Artemis at the student, beheading her swiftly.

The pureblood princess trembled when she saw the head of the student roll off to the side and her body drop down beside Yuuki's feet. Did she just kill a human? Did she just murder someone?

Yuuki glanced over at the decapitated head, only to shrink back in terror when she saw the mouth still open and snapping at her as the yellowed, beady eyes continued to focus on her. She was still alive...

Terrified to her core, Yuuki got back up on her feet and ran.

"Zero! Zero! What's happen-!?"

Yuuki's eyes widened when she made it out to the main grounds of Cross Academy.

They were everywhere. Those decomposing corpses were chasing people, students, and...

"Help me!" a female student shrieked a few meters away from Yuuki. She lay there on the ground, helpless as a group of the animated corpses grabbed at her limbs and tore into her...with their teeth.

They were eating her alive.

Yuuki drew back, grasping Artemis and tried to move in to help the student, only to find that several other corpses were now after her.

"Please...help," the student gasped, choking on her own blood as the animated corpses began clawing out her insides. She reached out to Yuuki, her flaming orange hair obscuring her weak eyes.

Yuuki stopped in her tracks, knowing that no matter what she did, the girl could not be saved.

* * *

He heard the scream. The first initial scream.

At first he thought it was Yuuki's.

"Yuuki-!" he stopped himself when he saw a young, day class girl run across the courtyard. Her flaming orange hair immediately caught his eyes, however the terror on her face was the most apparent.

"Get away!" she shrieked, looking back.

Unaware of what she was referring to, Zero walked up to her, intending to scold her for ditching class and for causing an unnecessary panic.

"Hey-!"

"Look out!" she screamed at him, only it was too late. He had no time to react.

Zero felt two hands grab at his shoulders and before he could even blink or have any awareness as to what was going on, he felt the jagged edges of blunt teeth dig into his skin at the base of his neck.

He felt blood spurt out from the bite and he saw it splash down on the ground before him. He briefly heard the girl screaming in front of him in horror and that's when he finally realized-

-that was _his_ blood.

* * *

**A/N **_Felt like a good place to end it. :) _

_Normally I write 7k-9k worded chapters for my other fics, but for this one, I intend for the action and scenes to be short and sweet and to the point. So most of the time, the chapters will be short. Around 2k-4k in length. _

_This isn't like...a "main" fic for me, so I'm going to update it whenever I feel like updating it. I do feel like writing more of this, so expect an update this weekend :) _

_Thank you to all that reviewed! I'm surprised at how many actually like this haha. _


End file.
